Overcoming Anger:Confessions of a Former Sith Lord
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: The confessions from a sith lord that was an apprentice of Lord Vader


**Overcoming Anger: Confessions of a Former Sith Lord**

Grand Admiral Saché wasn't always as evil as everyone thought she was; they didn't know the true story. Saché Jamilla was born into a royal family; her mother was the Queen of Naboo, Queen Camilla (KA-ME-YA). Then one day, the imperials led by Darth Vader invaded the planet, him and his troops entered Theed Palace and went to the throne room where Queen Camilla and a five-year-old Saché were. "Your Majesty," bowed Vader. Queen Camilla stood up, "What's the meaning of this?" she said. Her guards raised their blasters, but Vader used the force to crumple them up. "Your Majesty, we're only doing inspections," he said. "Inspections?" questioned Queen Camilla. "There are rebels in our midst, we are to search and destroy," said Vader. He looked toward Saché; she was lifting a ball in the air not by her hands, but with the force.

"Darth Vader, please take your troops and leave my planet," said the Queen sternly. Darth Vader walked over to Saché, "Of course we will your Majesty, but you have to give your precious daughter to us," he said. The Queen looked over at Saché, "No, I will not let you have her," she said, picking up Saché and moving backwards. "You will give her to me, she will be a great asset to the Empire; and if you want to stay alive," said Vader. Queen Camilla started to move backwards some more when Vader used the Force to rip Saché from the Queen's arms. "No!" shouted the Queen, but one of the Stormtroopers hit her stomach, causing her to fall on her knees gripping her stomach. "May this be a lesson to you, your Majesty. Never mess with the Stormtroopers, don't get in their way and they won't harm you," said Vader. He then turned and left the throne room with Saché crying and trying to reach for her mother who was on the ground over Vader's shoulder.

That was the last time Saché ever saw her mother. Her life changed in a blink of an eye and Saché became the on and only apprentice to Darth Vader. She was taught how to fight in combat and was so skilled with a lightsaber that she earned twin lightsabers that could be linked at the handles to form a double-bladed weapon. Also going to the Imperial Academy, she was taught the principles of the Empire and the special codes she should remember. Wherever Darth Vader went Saché was there beside him and learned on her own how to treat others who have disobeyed, then when Saché turned eighteen Darth Vader called her over, "You called for me, my master?" Saché asked, dressed in her uniform. "Saché, you've been a wonderful apprentice and it is time for you to step up and be recognized in Imperial Society," said Vader.

"So I'm going into a higher rank, my master?" asked Saché. "Oh, much more than that. You're going to be a commander of your own star destroyer; an Admiral of the Empire," said Vader. Saché smiled as Vader placed an Admiral ranking badge over her Cadet ranking and said, "Go and fulfill your duties Admiral," Saché bowed, "What is the name of my Star Destroyer, my master?" she asked. "The _Leviathan_ is her name. You are the head Admiral, many other Admirals will be under your watch; do with them what you will," said Vader. "For the will of the Empire, it shall be done my master," said Saché. She bowed again and then left to see her new Star Destroyer. Vader went into a HOLONET room and contacted Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious. "You have given her the news then," said Sidious. "Yes, she was proud and I am proud of her too," said Vader. "You should my apprentice; you have trained a fine apprentice. She will soon take up my throne and become the Empress to the Empire," said Sidious.

Once Saché entered her Star Destroyer _Leviathan_, one of the sub-admirals came up to her. "Admiral Saché, welcome to the _Leviathan_. I'm Admiral Gabriel Helsing," he said, bowing toward her. She bowed back toward Admiral Helsing and then went to the bridge to look over her surroundings. "So many systems to conquer, so little time," said Saché. She looked around at all the stars and then pointed at a bright green one, "Admiral Helsing, what star is this?" she asked. One of the Cadets searched on the computer and gave the results to Gabriel. "That's the planet Agrerion, it's rich in raw materials," said Gabriel. "Good, our first catch of the day, set course for Agrerion; wake me when we get there," said Saché and then she went to her quarters to rest. When they reached Agrerion one of the Cadets came to her quarters to wake her up; she didn't wake up so nicely so she balled her fist that she used the Force to choke the Cadet.

When her eyes opened she gasped and let the Cadet go; he gasped for air on the floor as he tried to reclaim his breath. "What is it Cadet?" asked Saché. "We have reached the Agrerion system Admiral," said the Cadet. Once he left Saché changed into her Admiral Uniform and went to the lower levels where the ships and Stormtroopers were. Saché paced back and forth in front of hundreds of battalions of Stormtroopers, "We are to invade the planet Agrerion; do not hesitate, show no mercy! I will deal with the leader myself, so let's move!" she shouted. The Stormtroopers entered their ships and Saché jumped into her customized Sith Starfighter and began the invasion of the planet. Once they landed on the planet Stormtroopers began to invade, grouping together all of the natives and placing them into concentration camps.

Saché jumped out of her ship and caught one of the civilians running away. "Where is your leader!" commanded Saché. "Th-the King's palace is in Waterfall city," stuttered the man. Saché then pushed the man into the civilians moving toward the camps; she then went back into her ship and flew over to the capitol Waterfall city. She walked up the steps of the palace, where waterfalls spilled out of the edges of the whole city. She entered the throne room where the king and his guards were; he stood up violently, "What's going on here?" he demanded. "We're invading the planet, your majesty," said Saché, looking out the window. "What for? Who gave you the authorization to do such a thing even though we have not done anything bad o the Republic," said the King. "The _Imperial_ Galactic Senate approved of the invasion. The Empire would greatly appreciate it if your cooperation at this time,"

"You and all of your guards and family will be sent to the safe underground facilities where you will be tended to with great care," said Saché, then Stormtroopers came in and took the king and his guards without a word from the room. The Commander came up to Saché and said, "Admiral, we have successfully built the underground concentration camps. What are we to do with the King and his guards when they get to the camps?" Saché looked at the King and his guards and then turned back toward the stormtrooper, "Kill them, kill them all," she said. The stormtrooper bowed and then followed the rest of the troops out of the palace. Saché then sat in the King's throne and stared out toward the horizons. After that one successful capture she continued doing so and captured twenty-thousand systems for the Empire. Both Darth Vader and Darth Sidious were very pleased.

And throughout that year Admiral Gabriel Helsing and Saché grew closer. They grew so close that it was almost noticeable that they were both desperately in love. Gabriel loved the thirst for power that was contained in Saché and she loved how sentimental Gabriel was to her no matter what time it was. Finally they decided to get married in secret in the lake country of Naboo and bought an apartment in the city of Theed. It was really hard for them to be alone together because Saché would always be in her lightsaber training with her master Darth Vader. One day while she was training with Vader, Vader stopped. "I sense something," he said as he closed his lightsaber. "What is it my master?" asked Saché as her lightsaber closed as well. Vader came up in front of Saché, his hand hovering over her stomach.

"You're pregnant," said Vader. Saché started to step backwards, "yes," she regretted. "Who is the father, and shall I say, _husband_?" asked Vader, encircling Saché. "Gabriel Helsing," Saché answered. Vader turned around toward two guards and said, "Get Admiral Helsing here at once!" When they brought Gabriel into the room, he went over to Saché's side, but the guards pulled him away Saché to face Vader. "Am I to understand that you married Saché and that she's carrying _your_ child?" said Vader. "Yes, Lord Vader," answered Gabriel. "You have deliberately disobeyed me! You are a disgrace to the Empire that you love and for that you are punished for fourteen years. You will be confined in the second Death Star at the planet of Endor," said Vader, ripping off the Admiral badge from Gabriel's uniform. The guards took him away and onto a transport to the Death Star. Saché went down to her knees and cried into her hands.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Saché. "Why would I, my apprentice?" asked Vader, turning toward her. "I disobeyed you too, master. So kill me, and my child," said Saché. "I wouldn't do such a thing to my own apprentice," said Vader, using the force to bring Saché to her feet, "Your child will be of great importance to the Empire. Your child will be a good ally to us, with the force and the Sith in its blood, it will be the best for us," A month later Saché gave birth to a girl, Anna Rosemary Helsing. "Saché, I have good news for you; you have finally earned the status and title of Sith Lord. You will now be known as Darth Fortuna," said Vader. A malicious smile came upon her face and then looked down at her daughter in her arms; Anna looked so much like her father. Years passed and Anna was growing so much, having being a daughter of a Sith Lord. Anna sat on the ground as Saché was training her Apprentice; Johanna Wiltkins.

Johanna was only sixteen, but she was the youngest Admiral in the youngest Admiral In the Empire and almost had enough fire in her as her master, _almost_. Once the training was over Darth Vader entered, clapping his hands, "That was a great lesson, now leave us Admiral Johanna," he said. Johanna bowed and left the room, "Saché, you've been doing very well so far. Now it is time for Anna to follow in your footsteps," said Vader. "How?" asked Saché. "Search your feelings, you know what lies in your heart," said Vader. Then out of the blue Vader used the Force to rip Anna out of Saché's arms and into his. Saché tried to grab her, but it was too late. "Give her back, Please!" Saché pleaded. "I told you Anna would be an ally to us, now she is," said Vader, turning and leaving Saché sobbing in her hands.

Saché never saw Anna again, or her master, her apprentice, her mentor Darth Sidious, and her husband. The Battle of Endor had a lot of casualties and placed a large scar in the Empire. The large scar was also placed in the dark heart of Saché for everyone she knew and loved. The anger grew more and more, "I will avenge the deaths of my family, my master, my apprentice, and the Emperor. I will kill Luke Skywalker," she said. She sat in her office of her Star Destroyer when a man in Imperial clothing with blue skin and red eyes came in. "Admiral Saché," he said, bowing. Saché turned around, "Admiral Thrawn," she said. "The Admirals and I have been talking, and we've all agreed that you should take over the Empire, as you are more experienced then we are," said Thrawn. Saché looked at him questionably, "So what are you purposing?" she asked.

"That you become Grand Admiral Saché, Empress to the Galactic Empire," said Thrawn. "I would be honored to take up that position," smiled Saché. All the Admirals entered her huge office in their straight ranks, files and diagonals, "May I present, the new Empress to the Empire, Grand Admiral Saché!" Thrawn pronounced. All the cadets and Admirals kneeled before her, "I will gladly accept the role as Empress and we will rebuild the Empire and it will be ten times better than it has ever been!" she said. Everyone stood up and cheered happily and Saché gave a light smile. Thrawn came up to her and said, "Come, I'll take you to your Royal Super Star Destroyer the _Tormentor_," Saché nodded and entered through the large doors into her new vessel and touched the new leather chair in her new, more powerful Star Destroyer. "Now the Empire and I will have our REVENGE!" said Saché.

Two years had passed since the battle of Endor; but Saché's anger was building more and more. She recaptured most of the twenty thousand systems she lost; and in the process she searched for Luke Skywalker, her suspect. "Where to next, my empress?" asked an Admiral. "Well, our spies tracked that there is a rebel base on the planet of Corellia," said Saché. "Then we will arrive there shortly," said the Admiral. Saché went to her room to sleep when a dream came to her; there was a battle, an epic battle on the lava-covered planet of Mustafar. It was herd to make out the faces, but a wave of lava flew by and revealed the faces of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. There was a sudden flash and Anakin turned into Saché with her twin lightsabers and Obi-Wan changed to Luke Skywalker. Once their lightsabers clashed Saché woke up to a door opening.

"Yes, commander?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "Your Imperial Majesty, we've just entered the Corellian system," said the commander. "Good, get your troops ready for an attack on the system," said Saché. She got out of bed and went into her office, staring at the far corners of space. "Your majesty, we have two battalions of rebel fighters heading our way," said an Admiral. Saché looked down on the planet and saw all the X-Wings flying toward her direction. With her hawk eyes she zoomed in and saw Luke Skywalker leading the group. "Lure Skywalker here with your strongest tractor beam, I will deal with him myself," said Saché, "And evacuate everyone on the ship, who knows what will happen," The Admiral bowed and left, informing everyone on the ship to evacuate immediately.

That day was a major victory for her. Her legendary skills made Luke fall to his knees from their lightsaber duel in her once beautiful office. Saché started out from her escape pod and saw the _Tormentor_ explode. She looked away and smiled, "I won't be seeing him again," she said. Her escape pod flew away and on to her advisor, Grand Admiral Thrawn's ship the _Chimera. _It landed into the docking bay and Saché came out and went to Thrawn's office; the officers turned, gasped, and then bowed. Saché then walked passed all of them and went to Thrawn's desk. "Thrawn," she said. Thrawn's chair turned and his red eyes fixed upon Saché. "Ah, my Empress. Where's your Royal Super Star Destroyer" he asked. "It's gone, I hit the self-destruct button. I was battling Luke Skywalker, but he was nowhere as good as I am," said Saché. "Will he be coming back anytime soon?" asked Thrawn.

"Well, I don't know if he even made it out before the explosion. But I have to be on my guard, Skywalker might do a sneak attack," said Saché. Thrawn got out of his chair and placed an arm around Saché, "Now we don't want our Empress in a lot of trouble now, would we? Good thing we have another Royal Super Star Destroyer for you, her name is the _Basilisk_. Ad to prevent a sneak attack I will personally appoint the Emperor's former guards to protect you," said Thrawn, bringing her toward the window, viewing the _Basilisk_ outside. When they turned around six of the Emperor's former guards dressed in blood red came up. "Now is the time, my Empress. Go to the Mustafar System, we have found rebel spies and you are to take care of them. That is a system we cannot afford to lose," said Thrawn.

A year later Saché was in Mustafar and she placed her hand on the handrail of the balcony overlooking a mass river of flowing lava. The Stormtroopers were scouring the planet, searching for the rebel spies. Saché's super Star Destroyer was docked on the planet, and she called the planet her _palace_. '_This presence is so familiar, I remember Lord Vader telling me about an epic battle_,' Saché thought to herself. Then a flash of light came in her mind and Anakin and Obi-Wan fought in the exact same place she stood. She exhaled and then heard two slashes behind her; she turned and saw Luke standing there, lightsaber in hand. "So, you have returned, I was so hoping you would be dead," said Saché. "Surprised? I'm so sorry to disappoint you Empress," said Luke. Saché's twin lightsabers ignited, "Your arrogance blinds you,"

Their battle continued and moved through the exact places where Anakin and Obi-Wan did. Luke cornered Saché and her twin lightsabers fell to the ground, "Please, don't kill me," Saché pleaded. "It's my job to destroy the Sith, and you're one of them!" Luke said angrily. "Fear, Anger, Aggression; these things will lead you to the dark side," said Saché in a normal tone. "Who are you really?" asked Luke, closing his lightsaber and going to his knees. "I'm Saché Jamilla; I'm a Jedi Knight," she said. Luke believed her and they both went to her homeplanet of Naboo where she told him about her whole life. Luke then took her to Yavin IV where he and his triplet brother Liam Skywalker started their Jedi Academy. Liam accepted Saché's new side happily and she became a Jedi Master, a teacher, and a spot in the new Jedi Council.

Liam and Saché's bond started to grow together as they walked in the gardens every night with the moons shining upon them. And through those months, Liam asked Saché a very important question, "Saché Jamilla, will you be my wife?" Saché clasped her hand over her mouth in surprise, "But, we hardly even know each other!" she said. "That may be true, but walking with you every night in the gardens…it feels like I've known you my whole life," said Liam. "And I feel the same…yes, I will marry you Liam Skywalker Kenobi (He was adopted by Obi-Wan and his wife Madré Kenobi)," said Saché. When she went to bed that night she was captured by imperial Stormtroopers and was taken to the _Chimera_. "What is the meaning of this?" demanded Saché. "You've been captured by that Jedi Skywalker, we came to rescue you," said Thrawn. "Well I wasn't kidnapped…I'm not the Empress or a Sith Lord anymore, I'm a Jedi Master for the Republic," said Saché.

"The Republic? You can't be serious, you are our Empress! Not our enemy," said Thrawn. "Well sorry to disappoint you, but I've changed and there's nothing you can do to change me back into my former self," snapped Saché. "So, it is true…you are a Rebel. I didn't want to believe it a first, but now all the rumors are true," said Thrawn, moving backwards. As he left her cell two guards and a man with a syringe filled with a metallic substance came up, "Inject the poison," said Thrawn. Saché started to hyperventilate and then with a faint _hiss_ the poison was injected and she fell to the ground with a sigh. Some hours later she woke up back in her bedroom suite in the academy. She tried to get up, but a hand stopped her. "Save your energy, you've gone through a lot of things earlier," said the voice. Saché's eyes squinted and it focused on Liam's face.

"Liam, you came for me," said Saché. "Of course I did, I didn't want to lose you to the Empire," said Liam. The medical druids disconnected the machines that were connected to her arms, legs and stomach. "Saché touched her head, "What happened?" she asked. "Thrawn injected a lethal poison that should have killed you instantly, but your Jedi powers prevented your death," said Liam. Saché smiled and then Liam went into her bed and they slept together for the rest of the night. Two weeks later was Saché and Liam's wedding in the gardens where they fell in love. When Saché came down the aisle, she was wearing an antique wedding dress with ribbon roses on the bodice and ribbons in her hair (Like Padmé's picnic dress in Attack of the Clones!). Everyone in the Jedi Academy the unity of the two lovers and Jedi Masters and they rejoiced. While in space Thrawn grunted in anger while the former Empress got married and the Empire purged once more.

And happily a year later Saché gave birth to a daughter, Winifred Padmé Skywalker. She was nicknamed "Winnie" because her friends couldn't say it right, but she did have the Jedi fire like her parents. Winifred grew up strong, inheriting the Jedi academy once she turned eighteen as her parents left and worked for the Republic. One day Saché received grave news, "Master Skywalker, your husband Liam has died in Thrawn's ship a few hours ago," said one of the rebels. The transmission ended and Saché began to cry in her hands; she flew into a deep depression and died peacefully in her sleep a month after the news. Saché was loved by many and a portrait of her still hangs in the Hall of Heroes next to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Madré Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker in the Jedi Academy to this day.


End file.
